Heart and Soul
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on Kurrent's Lileyverse used w/ permission - Miley and Lilly's first night together as a couple. Liley


**A/N: I know, something M-rated from me... try not to have a heart attack :) I just wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write something like this well at all. So I'm hoping you'll all let me know what you think :) Oh, and I really want to thank my favorite author here, Kurrent, for letting me journey into her Lileyverse for just a little bit. I hope I did your incredible creations some justice, Jo :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**HEART AND SOUL"**

"I love you, Miley," Lilly whispered in the semi-darkness. Miley smiled, feeling her heart beating in rhythm with the blonde-haired tomboy lying in her arms.

"I love you too, Lilly," she whispered back, her voice husky with emotion. "I've loved you for a long time, and I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Miley… I always have," Lilly said softly, and then all words were lost as Miley leaned forward and found her lips again, kissing her hungrily. Lilly kissed her back with equal passion, letting all her long-hidden feelings for her brunette best friend flow freely through her. She no longer had to hide them, or be afraid they'd never be returned. At long last, her heart and Miley's could soar freely together, in a love that had always been destined to be.

The kisses they shared grew hungrier and more passionate as the love they shared soared between them. Finally, Miley gently pulled away and looked deep into her best friend's eyes, losing herself in their cerulean depths. Experimentally, she slowly drew her fingertips up along Lilly's side, raising goose bumps with her touch. Lilly gasped softly, her eyes drifting closed, and Miley thought she had never seen anything so beautiful. She knew then she would never love or want anyone as much as she did Lilly, and the desire to sweep Lilly into her arms and surrender to that love was nearly overwhelming.

"Lilly?" she started to ask. Then she felt Lilly's fingers sweep over her shoulder and slowly down over her chest, making her shiver. In that simple action, Lilly told Miley all she needed to know.

"Love me, Miley…" Lilly whispered to her. Smiling, Miley pilled Lilly to her and they kissed again as Miley's slender fingers reached out to find the buttons on the front of Lilly's shirt. Feeling what Miley was doing, knowing what they were about to share with each other, Lilly felt herself shiver with desire and anticipation. With trembling fingers, Miley slowly started to undo the buttons on Lilly's shirt one by one. When she was done, she leaned forward and began planting soft little kisses down along Lilly's neck, while her hands slowly, gently pulled Lilly's soft white shirt over her shoulders and down off her arms.

"M-Miley…" Lilly managed. Miley paused long enough to free both of Lilly's arms from the long sleeves and then dropped the discarded shirt to the floor. Then she began kissing her way slowly down Lilly's body again, teasing the skater girl's bellybutton for a moment with the tip of her tongue. Lilly gasped and bucked underneath her gentle ministrations. Nothing would ever feel as wonderful as being loved by Miley, that she was sure of, and knowing that she had finally earned the love she had wanted for so long made her heart swell. She could feel Miley beginning to kiss lower, and an incredible warmth swept over her.

"Off…" she whispered urgently. Miley swallowed and did what Lilly asked, fumbling for the snap and hesitantly pulling the zipper down. Lilly lifted her lips long enough for Miley to pull the pants slowly down her well toned legs, and Miley couldn't resist teasing Lilly just a little more, kissing her way slowly back up those legs.

For several long moments, all Miley could do was stare. She had certainly seen Lilly in her underwear before, but this was different. Never before had she looked on her best friend with such love… and such desire. It was all Miley could do to draw in a ragged breath of her own.

"You're so beautiful…" she whispered. How had she gotten so lucky? She kissed Lilly gently on the lips again, an then began to trace a path of small, soft kisses down to Lilly's chest, rising and falling with each of her ragged breaths.

"Please…" Lilly almost begged. Finding the clasp of Lilly's bra, Miley flicked it open and slowly and gently removed the delicate garment, her gasps and sighs matching Lilly's own. The bra joined the rest of Lilly's clothes on the floor, and for the very first time, Miley found herself drinking in just how beautiful her best friend turned lover really was.

Moving as if with a mind of their own, Miley's hands swept gently up and over the bare skin she had just exposed. She gasped harshly when she felt the evidence of Lilly's passion brush against the palms of her hands, and Lilly moaned softly. Moments later, Miley replaced her hands with her warm lips and tongue. Lilly cried out, and Miley's own arousal ratcheted still higher. As she continued her loving exploration of Lilly, Miley's hands slid down her best friend's body, finding the waistband of the blonde tomboy's panties, and soon they found their place in the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothes as well.

"I love you so much…" Miley whispered to the beautiful young woman she already knew would always have her heart, and she trailed kisses down over her smooth stomach again. Then Miley's kisses went still lower, where no one had ever touched her before, and Lilly's passionate cries echoed through Miley's bedroom. There in the darkness, two best friends became lovers, their hearts and minds joined together as surely as their bodies.

Lilly lost track of how long Miley was making passionate love to her, the incredible sensations sweeping away everything but the young woman she had fallen so deeply in love with and the wonderful moments they were sharing together. It wasn't just that Miley was the first to ever physically love her body, even as wonderful as it was; the secret popstar was the first to ever truly touch her soul, and Lilly knew no one else ever would.

Long moments later, Miley slid back up Lilly's still quivering body and gently kissed her on the lips again; staring lovingly at the woman she already knew she wanted to spend her life with, Miley brushed Lilly's long blonde hair away from her face and held her gently as the blonde tomboy slowly came back to herself.

"God, Miley…" Lilly managed. "That was… that was…" Miley couldn't help but smile at how flustered her usually confident best friend seemed to be.

"I'm still tingling," Lilly giggled softly. Coming from anyone else, giggling in such a moment might have seemed odd, but to Miley, it was just more of what made her love Lilly so much.

"I made you tingle?" Miley asked playfully.

"God, yes," Lilly replied, laughing softly. She found Miley's lips and gently kissed her again.

"I love you, Lilly," Miley whispered.

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly replied, smiling as well. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now I'm gonna show you how much…" She practically pounced on Miley then, kissing her hungrily as she pushed her gently down onto the bed. Her kisses quickly trailed down to Miley's neck, where she spent a few moments gently teasing and nibbling as she reached for the clasp to Miley's bra. Lilly had it off in moments, and her kisses trailed tantalizingly lower. She found her prize, and her soft kisses turned into a gentle suckling as Miley writhed beneath her. One of her hands crept down over Miley's stomach and began teasing the inside of her thighs.

"Ohhhh… Lilly…" Miley managed as she continued to writhe beneath her lover. "Please… don't… tease…" Lilly looked up at her then, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Never," she whispered playfully. She started to kiss her way down Miley's quivering body again.

"Does this feel like teasing?" she asked seductively.

"You're… bad…" Miley managed again, laughing softly despite the incredible feelings Lilly was awakening in her. Lilly grinned and began kissing still lower, until she found her way to the waistband of Miley's panties, and boldly kissed where Miley needed her most. Miley cried out, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. Then she felt the last of her clothes being gently removed and her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over completely to the woman she loved.

Moments later, Lilly was kissing here there again, and it was Miley's turn to cry out. She felt like she was on fire, and Lilly continued to stoke the flames higher and higher, until finally her cries reached their peak. Dragging her fingers through Lilly's long blonde hair, Miley held on tight to the woman she loved, never wanting to let go. She had never felt anything like the sensations Lilly awoke in her, and it made her love for her blonde-haired best friend soar even higher.

_Oh, Lilly, I wish I could stay with you like this forever… never stop loving me…_

"Hold me…" she whispered, feeling Lilly snuggle up beside her as the wonderful tremors finally subsided.

"Always and forever, Miley," Lilly whispered back, wrapping her arms around Miley and pulling her best friend close. "Always and forever…" She rested her head gently on Miley's shoulder, inhaling the delicate scent of Miley's shampoo, and let her eyes drift shut as well. Blissful sleep slowly claimed them as they lay there in each other's arms, still holding each other tightly.

Neither of them could've imagined what they end up sharing that night, as they shared themselves with each other – body and soul – for the very first time, but nothing had ever felt so right. It was a beginning… the beginning of a love that would forever join them together, until the stars themselves burned out…


End file.
